Talk:Urgot/@comment-24570890-20140220142604
I have a lot to say about urgot. I main urgot, and though im not a top tier player, please take my advice. Urgot is at such a strange position atm; unless you are talking to a diamond player or someone who plays urgot a lot, they ussually don't know what they are saying. First of all to play urgot you need to learn his mechanics, thats the most difficult part, and why many give up on him; once you can use his skills to his full potential, you've won a quarter of the battle. He is NOT underpowered, he could use a buff no doubt, but i guarentee unless that buff is super OP, his win rate won't go up. He is just so skill/mechanic oriented. Secondly, where do you play him? This is a HUGE factor! Because urgot is so rarely played, people new to urgot will not know where to play him according to the current meta. For example annie is now a support, if there were no guides or pro's doing that, no one else would either, she would still be mid because of lack of publicity. This is something that urgot suffers from but i have been testing a lot and have found where he does best : jungle. Dont panick, i will explain. Why urgot jungle? Same reason you would jungle with any ad caster. Like kha, panth, zed etc. Urgot is not an adc. He fits right in with kha, panth etc. And as such does best mid if you want to lane, and jungle. His top is lackluster, all meta picks dont really use mana, and ussually have sustain. In bot he is forced to farm with q, or bully/snowball. But bully/snowballing is really difficult atm because of the meta supps leona thresh and other tanks going there. Basically bot he would be a slow fat(large champ size, easily skill shot at) version of ezreal. S4 masteries gave urgot a percent damage buff in the form of spell/blade weaving. Making him fall off less hard if built right. So now i will get into the pros of jungling with urgot. Urgot has mana probs early on we all know that, and the jungle helps especially, because of the blue buff. Giving him potential before manamune. Additionally then new jungle items restore mana based on damage done, giving urgot all the more sustain he lacks early on. His passive allows for reduction from damage done from big monsters, and his q allows for a fast clear because you dont even have to be next to the camp to start the clear. Additionally the new jungle items come with gold buffs that trigger every 40 secs, meaning that urgot doesnt have to farm the whole time to be relevant, he can just clear a camp every once in awhile and get 100 - 120 gold. Basically the jungle provides for all of urgots weaknesses, but he loses the potential to bully lane. One problem i have found is ganking, so you have to be a really good jungler to get it right. Ussually i try to countergank alot, blocking the mid from moving down the river, responding to ganks etc, urgot is really good at that. But ganking a lane that isnt pushed to tower is a bit difficult, ussually you have to resort to a flash + ult. But don't let this one factor stop you from doing urgot jungle. A counter gank can save a life or two and get a kill often. Also you can use urgots bullying powers every once in ahwile to push an opponent out of lane and give a person having a hard time some breathe room if unable to gank. Basically what i am saying is that the best position for urgot right now is in the the jungle. He is obviously not a good adc anymore. And if you do play urgot and can jungle i advise you do it. I will say that playing in the jungle with urgot will NOT instantly make urgot good. You yourself have to get good with him, and maintain a good kda with him in any role because he is very difficult to play. But if you do play urgot, just note that his best position right now is the jungle. And the second best position is mid. I am just extremely tired of seeing good urgot players go bot, and then get recked because urgot isn't at his maximum potential there.